1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to separation of fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for the separation of two liquids which are immiscible with each other. Still more particularly the present invention discloses a method and an apparatus for separating oil from water efficiently by means of induced gas flotation utilizing advancements of said technology in a cylindrical vessel.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the present state of the art, the separation of two distinct fluids is undertaken in separate operations, involving rectangular or cylindrical vessels with either mechanical or hydraulic. These vessels adhere to outdated design philosophies. The invention listed in this submission incorporates advanced technology taking a significant leap forward in design philosophy.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
PATENT NO.TITLEISSUE DATE3,647,069Enclosed Flotation Apparatus and Mar. 7, 1972Process4,800,025Apparatus and Process for the Jan. 24, 1989Gas Flotation Purification ofOil-Contaminated Water4,889,638Agitation and/or Gas SeparationDec. 26, 1989and Dispersed Gas Flotation5,407,584Water Clarification MethodApr. 18, 19955,656,173Method of Removing Dispersed Oil Aug. 12, 1997From An Oil in Water EmulsionEmploying Aerated SolutionsWithin a Coalescing Media2004/0256325Vertical Gas Induced Flotation Dec. 23, 2004Cell2007/0114183Vessel and Method for TreatingMay 24, 2007Contaminated Water2009/0294375Fluid Treatment ApparatusDec. 3, 2009